


You Are to Me

by xEchoecho88x



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Evil Dragon Witch, First work - Freeform, M/M, Not really graphic, Poor Roman, Some fighting, but be warned, i don't know how to tag, prompt, protective Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEchoecho88x/pseuds/xEchoecho88x
Summary: Prompt:A: “If you do this, you’ll die!”B: “If I don’t, thousands will die. I’m not more important than all those people.”A: “You are to me.”--Roman battles the Dragon Witch in the Imagination, but he must enlist the help of his friends. Sometimes, things don't always go to plan.The story is much better than the summary, I promise.





	You Are to Me

Roman ran through the Imagination, breathing hard. He was covered in bruises, scratches, and cuts, his hair was messed up and smeared with dirt. He gripped his sword so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.  
Roman cursed as he turned sharply, trying to lose his pursuer. He fell into the mud, staining his white outfit. He scrambled up, eyes widening as he caught sight of the creature who was attacking him.  
She was grotesque. Venom dripped from her long fangs and her beady black eyes seemed to stare into his soul. She looked similar to a dragon, except not the kind from Dragon Tales, or even the one from Cinderella. No, this dragon was simply terrifying. She had spikes that were needle-sharp and thin, covering her body. When this dragon was little she looked more like the dragons from How To Train Your Dragon. During this time, Roman had “lovingly” named her the Dragon Witch.  
As the dragon grew, she grew more and more out of Roman’s control. Now the Prince had to protect the emotions and aspects from her. This involved fighting tooth and claw, literally in the Dragon Witch’s case, figuratively in Roman’s. As that was his sworn duty as protector and ruler of the Imagination.  
The witch readied her staff and shot a beam of magic toward Roman. The creative side panicked and disappeared back to the Mind Palace, back to safety. Abandoning his post as protector of the city of emotions and aspects.

Roman collapsed to his knees in fear as he reappeared back in the Mind Palace common room. He was shaking, and if tears were leaking from his eyes, he’d never admit it. He was so close, so close, to being hit by whatever spell the Dragon Witch had casted. Who knows? That spell could’ve been fatal. He closed his eyes in hopes of calming himself from his near-death experience. However, it seems that Patton had been making his way through that room in order to reach the kitchen so he could start making dinner for the sides.  
“Roman? Kiddo?” Patton asked nervously. He shifted from leg to leg as he stared down at the seemingly injured side.  
Roman’s eyes snapped open. “Padre!” he exclaimed gazing happily at the moral side.  
Patton helped up the princely side looking over his mud-stained clothing and various scratches with concern. He quickly left the other side as soon as he was back on his feet.  
He returned quickly, or maybe it seemed that way to Roman, he was kind of spacing out at this point, regretting abandoning his subjects. Patton lugged a First Aid kit along with him.  
Roman blinked and suddenly he was on the sofa, the top of his muddy uniform thrown off to the side. Patton knelt before him, wiping his wounds with disinfectant. Roman hissed in pain, feeling the sting of his cuts.  
“How did this happen, Ro-ro?” Patton asked him gently.  
Roman shook his head. “I-I have to get back.” Roman muttered. “I was dueling the Dragon Witch, I need to save the citizens of the Imagination.”  
Patton blinked. “You can save them later, I’m sure they can deal with it for a little while longer. You’re only one side.”  
“They can’t!” Roman exclaimed, getting up from his spot on the couch in agitation. “I’m the only one that has a chance! Now…” Roman looked around for his sword and his uniform.  
“Roman.” Patton said, looking into said Side’s eyes. “Rest.”  
“Patton! I-” Roman exclaimed in exasperation. Then suddenly, his eyes seemed impossibly heavy. “You didn’t…” Roman muttered sleepily, appalled that Patton wouldn’t listen to him.  
“I’m sorry, Roman, but you need to rest.” Patton said, eyes dimming from the glowing it was doing previously.  
Patton had many powers as leader of the “light” sides. One such was the ability to cause other sides to fall asleep.  
Roman’s world went dark. 

When Roman re-awakened, Logan sat in the armchair next to the couch. The logical side studied him for a moment before getting up from his seat and walking over to where Roman was resting. “You’re awake.”  
“No thanks to Patton.” Roman grumbled. “How long was I asleep?”  
“Not long enough!” Patton called, once more, from the kitchen. The sound of running water made Roman deduce that Patton was washing dishes.  
“About an hour.” Logan stated.  
Roman scrambled up into a sitting position. White-hot panic shot through him. He’d been away from the Imagination too long! What could the Dragon Witch have gotten up to when Roman was resting?  
Logan looked down at the Prince in concern. Roman was almost hyperventilating at the idea that he had failed to protect the citizens of the Imagination.  
Virgil then appeared on scene. Walking in from the kitchen, it was likely that he was helping Patton clean the dishes. The emo nightmare crouched in front of Roman. “Breathe” He said, staring directly into Roman’s brown eyes.  
Roman nodded and closed his eyes, regulating his breathing pattern. But now, Roman was itching to run back to the Imagination, ADHD kicking in at the best moment possible.  
“Roman.” Virgil said, to get the flamboyant side’s attention. He clearly noticed Roman’s fidgeting, despite it starting only a second before. “We’re going with you, to kick that b-witch’s butt!”  
Roman felt deeply touched. “I would gladly welcome you all, however, it is too dangerous. I simply cannot condone this. I don’t want you all to get hurt because of my inability to solve my own problems.”  
Virgil simply scoffed at Roman. “We’re not going to get hurt. And even if we do, it is no way your fault. I mean, we chose to go? Hello?”  
Patton poked his head in the common room, again. “First, Ro, eat your dinner. You were asleep while the rest of us ate.” Interjected Patton.  
Roman glumly accepted. However, he was NOT going to just “let the other sides join him on his quest to defeat the Dragon Witch”. They didn’t understand. They didn’t realize that she was much more dangerous than what Roman had made her out to be. He didn’t want them to know how hard it was to defeat her every time. How he was never quite able to kill her. 

After Roman had finished the spaghetti that Patton had lovingly made for him, he stated that the others were not allowed to join him.  
“Isn’t there strength in numbers? Logan?” Patton asked in counter to Roman’s previous statement.  
“Statistically, the chances of winning are much higher with more people to help.” Logan answered in agreement.  
Roman sighed. He didn’t want to give this up, because he didn’t want his fellow sides to suffer at the hands of the evil Dragon Witch. But he knew that they were too stubborn. The chances of them making it out with minimal injury were higher if Roman gave them instruction, weapons, and armour. “Alright, come to my room.”  
Patton’s eyes immediately brightened and he scampered up to Roman. Logan smiled in satisfaction and Virgil gained a look that seemed to say, Of course you gave in. I knew you would. 

Roman’s room held an assortment of different armours and weapons, not just swords. However, most did not seem to fit what Roman considered that they needed. He summoned a highly protected piece of armour. The inside was padded with kevlar and it covered everything up to the user’s head. The design was rather simple, something you might expect from a cartoon depicting a medieval knight’s armour. The design also held light blue accents. The helmet was somewhat similar to a samurai’s helmet. However, it wasn’t as fancy, more protecting than anything. The helmet also had a clear visor that slid down over the face. This could be used to protect against flying materials and as a defense for your face. Roman handed the armour to Patton. Roman received a confused expression back.  
“Wear it.” Roman grumbled, “You’ll have a lower chance of dying.”  
Patton nodded and slid on the armour.  
While he was putting it on (armour takes a long time to put on, there are many pieces and it can be difficult to maneuver), Roman summoned another set of armour. This one was much more practical. Moving in this piece would be much easier. The chestplate, shoulder pads, arm gauntlets, and boots were constructed out of a magnesium-based alloy. This alloy is known for being lightweight and strong. The rest of the armour was stylized kangaroo leather. The armour was mainly black with indigo accents scattered throughout. The helmet seemed to be based off of a Roman Legion helmet. This allowed the front of the helmet to be open. Roman handed this set of armour to Logan. It was entirely based off of his personality, practical, but effective.  
The next piece of armour was almost a combination of the last two. The design was very clearly based on what samurai armour looks like. The armour was functional, but protective. The tassets, spaulders, gauntlets, and chestplate were all constructed out of a titanium alloy. The rest was made from a thick leather. Small spikes constructed of steel stood up on the armour. The armour itself was mainly black, however, the straps and small details were violet in colour. The helmet that accompanied the armour was matching, unlike the other pieces of armour. The helmet was the same titanium alloy that was used on the armour with the same steel spikes sticking up from it. The helmet was painted black. The horn design on the front was much smaller than most samurai helmets, this was supposed to help maneuverability. The horn was balanced and was violet in colour, as Virgil’s colour scheme normally was.  
Roman tossed the armour to Virgil and got to work summoning weapons for his friends. Patton received a shield and spear. The spear was to keep enemies far away from him and the shield was to protect him due to his armour disallowing free movement. Logan received a crossbow and a quiver full of arrows. Roman saw that fitting because of Logan’s precision and ability to make quick movements. Virgil got dual katanas. The skill needed to control both at once was large, however, Roman had full confidence in Virgil to be able to use them. Roman handed each weapon to its corresponding side. Roman then spun around and grabbed his own katana.  
The other sides were familiar with his sword, but not in it’s blood-stained state. Patton let out a small gasp at the sight, Virgil took a step back, and Logan simply inspected the sword, no doubt determining how dangerous the upcoming battle will be.  
Roman narrowed his eyes, “Let’s give that Dragon Witch what is coming to her.”

Roman stormed through the portal into the Imagination with his fellow sides trailing him. Patton glanced at Roman once they stepped through, concern lacing his eyes and tone. “Ro? Where’s your armour?”  
Roman spared him a glance, he was wearing what he usually wore in videos and such. “My uniform is lined with dyneema.” Came the concise response.  
Logan nodded with understanding. Dyneema is known for being one of the strongest fibres and is said to withstand knife (and possibly sword) stabs.  
“It doesn’t matter right now, we have to save my people and defeat the Dragon Witch. Logan and Patton, stay more at a distance, Virgil, I think you’ll be able to land a few hits, I will join you at close confrontation. This isn’t going to be some easy fight, this will be physically and mentally trying. Do as I say, and try to keep out of trouble. Good luck.” Roman told the others. The feeling of dread was heavy in his stomach. He hoped with all of his might that they would all come out unscathed. However, that hope could not possibly be a reality. Roman did not expect to come out of this battle alive. 

The sides walked quietly through the Imagination, Virgil and Patton being racked with worry and suspense, Logan and Roman planning and checking their materials. Roman suddenly came to a stop and put his hand up, signalling the others to stay quiet and stop. He quickly glanced around the tree he was hiding behind.  
The Dragon Witch had her back faced toward them. She was located in a clearing, seemingly resting. Roman had to admit, the sight was almost beautiful. She was surrounded by flowers and sunlight leaked through the canopy to form a spotlight around her. The Dragon was lying down and seemed very peaceful. Her black scales glittered in the sunlight. The scene was almost picturesque, Roman almost hated to ruin it, but he knew how much terror and destruction came with the half asleep witch.  
Roman looked to his friends with pain clear in his eyes, “On the count of three.” His friends nodded solemnly. Virgil glanced at Logan and gave him a quick kiss. Roman almost felt sick. Virgil was saying ‘goodbye’ in his own way. In that moment, Roman made the decision that his friends would come back alive. No matter the sacrifice. No matter what. Roman couldn’t take this away from them.  
The tension leaked from the Dragon Witch’s shoulders. Roman took a deep breath and let it out. “Three.” He whispered. Logan’s eyes narrowed. He met Roman’s gaze and gave a slight nod.  
“Two.” Regret pooled in Roman’s stomach. Why was he putting his friends in danger again? Virgil gave him a small touch, reassuring the Prince. Virgil tensed, getting ready to move as soon as Roman said so.  
“One.” In a split second, Roman and Virgil had launched themselves from their hiding place. Roman had caught Patton’s gaze. Patton gave Roman a smile. Roman knew that meant that Patton put all of his trust in the regal side.  
Fueled with new determination, Roman leapt into the air to land a blow against his enemy that he had known most of his life. This was the battle of Roman’s lifetime. 

At first the battle had gone in the side’s favour. Roman had been pleasantly surprised, but soon enough they started to lose. Virgil and Roman had landed a few good hits against the Dragon Witch, but soon enough she was awake and was fighting full-force. Thankfully, she couldn’t find Logan. He shot many arrows at her that she had not deflected.  
She shot spells out. Roman had managed to avoid them thanks to Patton and his shield. Virgil was not so lucky, however. He had been trying to use his shadow magic to deflect the Dragon’s magic but she had easily overpowered him. Virgil fell. Patton let out a scream.  
Roman’s eyes widened, this what he was trying to avoid. Logan had quickly grabbed Virgil and both disappeared from sight. The Dragon Witch turned and stepped even closer to the city. Panic and fear fought for control over Roman.  
“Patt, can you distract her? I will attack her whilst she’s occupied.” Roman planned quickly out loud. Patton gave a determined nod. Then he slipped away, toward the Dragon Witch.  
What am I doing? What am I doing? What am I doing!?? Roman’s internal mantra screamed at him. He positioned himself behind the Dragon Witch. Patton was dodging her attacks and even landing a few blows. Roman felt strangely proud of him.  
Roman stabbed her in the back. The Witch roared in pain and threw him backward. He slammed into a tree and his vision blurred. Logan was suddenly standing in front of the Dragon Witch, distracting her even more. Virgil was swiping attacks against her. Patton rushed over to where Roman laid.  
“Ro?” Patton’s voice shook.  
“I’m fine.” Roman said struggling to get to his feet. Patton offered his hand, looking over Roman’s injures.  
The Dragon Witch suddenly flapped her wings and took to the sky. It was a strategic retreat and was perfect for the sides. Virgil glared up at her as she flew away. Logan and Virgil then walked over to where Roman and Patton were standing.  
“You okay Princey? That was pretty brutal.” Virgil said with some concern, clearly holding back his emotions at the moment. Roman suspected it might be in case they overpower him.  
“I’m fine. I actually have a plan on how to defeat her. Logan, Patton, weaken her down. Then Virgil will capture her with his powers, and I will deal the final blow. How have the armours been holding up?” Roman explained and asked quickly.  
“It might work.” Logan said thoughtfully, “The armour has been very protective and I assume has been working.”  
Virgil made a noise of agreement. “I won’t be able to hold her very long, so we will have to act quickly.”  
“Not a problem.” Roman agreed. “Now, we have to find her quickly, in case she recovers.”  
“She’s at your castle.” A new voice informed him.  
“Ah, of course.” Roman said, ashamed he hadn’t thought of that sooner. “Wait, who are you?” Roman asked as an afterthought, suddenly questioning the information’s credibility.  
Remy stepped into the light. He grinned. “Hello, your Highness.”  
“SLEEP!” Patton cried excitedly, giving the aspect a large hug. Remy smirked and returned the hug. “Hey pop.” He said nonchalantly.  
“Let’s go.” Roman instructed, determined to end this once and for all. 

The sides had gone on a short trek to Roman’s castle. The Dragon Witch stood atop setting fire to surrounding buildings. They had immediately leapt into action. The plan quickly took a turn for the worse. Logan and Remy had ended up in the Dragon’s vile claws.  
Virgil was trapped in a spell, unable to move or speak. Let alone try to cast a spell on the Dragon Witch.  
Roman turned to Patton in desperation. “I have to attack her.” Roman informed Patton.  
“N-no you don’t!! We can come up with another plan!”  
“I have to.”  
“B-but, if you do this, you’ll die!”  
Roman looked at Patton, sadness clear in his eyes. “If I don’t, thousands will die. I’m not more important than all those people.” The Prince gestured over the burning city, eventually landing on Logan, Remy, and Virgil.  
Patton’s eyes filled with tears. “You are to me.”  
“I’m sorry Patton.” Roman whisphered, leaning in and giving Patton a quick kiss. It was intimate and full of love. Patton desperately clung to the belief that it would not be their last. Roman smiled at Patton. He was struck by the realization of how it echoed Virgil and Logan earlier.  
“I will see you later.” Roman firmly disbelieved in ‘goodbye’s.  
Patton nodded, his face felt wet. Roman would return! He had to! But, in reality, Patton was entirely unsure.  
Roman charged. The Dragon Witch had dropped Logan and Remy in order to duel Roman. They dropped with dull thuds. They were now locked in combat.  
Roman was landing plenty of hits on the Dragon Witch. She was also landing plenty of hits on Roman. He was now bleeding from multiple wounds. But she had dropped Virgil as well. He quickly recovered and slammed the Witch with a spell. Roman took the opportunity to slice her head off.  
The Dragon was quick and stabbed him through the stomach with a claw. But fell to the ground, dead a split second later.  
“Roman?” Patton asked slowly.  
The world suddenly blacked for Roman and he collapsed to the ground in pain and blood loss. Patton’s scream was lost on his unconsciousness. 

In the dark side of the Mind Palace, Remus let out a small gasp. Deceit ignored it, the Duke always faked hurt, or made odd sounds. He stopped ignoring the ‘darker’ half of creativity when his voice warped. “Roman.” Remus said in pain, deadly serious.  
The splitting of creativity wasn’t perfect. If one side was in extreme pain, the other could feel some of it. Deceit stood up quickly. “What happened?” He hissed. As self-preservation, Deceit protected all of the sides.  
“He’s… really hurt.” Remus said quietly. That scared Deceit, Remus was never quiet. “No one hurts my brother but me!” Remus suddenly screamed. The Duke grabbed Deceit’s hand and teleported them to the light side of the Mind Palace. 

The Light Sides were clearly in disarray. Logan was tending to Virgil and Remy, bandaging wounds and putting ice on their bruises. Pieces of various types of armour were scattered over the floor of the room. Patton was kneeling next to the couch, holding some gauze. Roman was lying on the couch, clearly unconscious and bleeding heavily from multiple wounds. The injury of main concern was his stomach. He seemed to be bleeding the most heavily from that wound and that was where Patton was now pressing down the gauze.  
Remus let out a sound of distress and fell to his knees, staring at his twin. His older brother was not supposed to get hurt!  
Deceit rushed over to Patton and was suddenly helping Patton with Roman’s wounds. “What happened?” Deceit questioned.  
“The Dragon Witch, she’s never coming back.” Patton said.  
Virgil sat up, “She better not.” He waved away Logan, who was trying to get him to lay down. The anxious side walked over to Remus and gave him a quick hug. Virgil was trying to be reassuring. It worked somewhat.  
Eventually, all of the sides were surrounding Roman, staring down at his unmoving body. Suddenly, his eyes creaked open. “Did someone die or something?” Roman said, still half-asleep.  
“I would hope not.” Virgil said.  
Roman’s eyes widened and stared at everyone looking down on him. “When did I become so popular?”  
“When you almost died.” Deceit said. Roman jolted in surprise suddenly realizing that Deceit and his twin were standing there as well. Roman leaned in toward Remus, arms outstretched for a hug.  
Remus leapt into the hug, tears leaking from his eyes. “I’m so glad you’re safe.” Roman closed his eyes surrounded by his best friends and (maybe) boyfriend. “I am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first story on AO3, I hope you enjoyed!  
> This story is cross posted on Tumblr and Wattpad.  
> Have a great day! :)


End file.
